


Accio Drabble!

by Waterfall



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Community: hp100, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-22
Updated: 2004-09-17
Packaged: 2017-10-11 19:51:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/116308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waterfall/pseuds/Waterfall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles written for the LiveJournal community hp100 in 2004, documenting my baby steps into LJ fandom. The quality may vary from dabble to drabble - I make no guarantees. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rebirthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Title:** Rebirthday  
>  **House:** Hufflepuff  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Challenge:** #41 - Happy Birthday to You   
> **Characters/Pairings:** Voldemort  & Pettigrew  
>  **Author's Notes & Ramblings:** My first try here... it came to me out of the blue. The word-counter wouldn't work, so I hope it's OK.

Taking a deep breath, Voldemort savours the sensation. The smell. The sight. The taste. The feel of it as it crumbles between his teeth. It is pure ecstasy - it is better than he has ever imagined.

The crunchy-creamy texture of chocolate cake. An unexpected gift, a proof of his power. One candle and one year since the rebirth. The candle is still burning, melting. Dripping wax onto the dark, dark frosting.

Pettigrew watches anxiously, rubbing his hands together.   
"Happy Birthday my Lord," he says. His voice is whiny, almost timid. Later it will be hoarse.

Later he will scream.


	2. Tension Relief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What _does_ Hogwarts teachers do with their spare time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Title:** Tension Relief  
>  **House:** Hufflepuff  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Challenge:** #43 - Academics at Rest  
>  **Characters/Pairings:** Severus Snape  
>  **Author's Notes:** Another victim to my instrument obsession. Blame my friend...

The day has been worse than usual - two explosions, three students injured. Severus, reluctant to become even more frightening in the eyes of the student body, has fought to control his temper most of the day. It will gain no one if he does what he wants most - cursing them all into next week.

And it is only Monday...

His rooms are always soundproofed, but he still casts a silencing spell. Slowly, almost reverently, he unpacks the small, black case. There it is - his salvation, his tension relief... his trumpet.

Closing his eyes, he begins to play.


	3. My Enemy, My Sanity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes an enemy is more help than a friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Title:** My Enemy, My Sanity  
>  **House:** Hufflepuff  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Challenge:** #49 - One Year Later  
>  **Characters/Pairings:** Severus Snape, Sirius Black  
>  **Author's Notes:** This may become a part of a bigger fic once, although right now I doubt it.  
>  Happy Birthday, by the way!

Has it already been a year? he wonders, his quill making black patterns on the yellow parchment. It has been a busy year - with frantic action, pain and lies and sleepless nights. Every day seemed to go on forever, and now... a year?

"You bastard," he mutters, the ink spilling onto the table. "Even in death you won't leave me alone."

He never realised how much he needed something to hold on to - someone to hate with a clear conscience. In a life where everything is convoluted darkness, the enmity between Severus Snape and Sirius Black was pure.


	4. Hello

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The unreality of war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Title:** Hello  
>  **House:** Hufflepuff  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Challenge:** #60 - PH34R TEH SONGFIC  
>  **Characters/Pairings:** Remus Lupin  
>  **Author's Notes:** The future, the way I see it. Drabble turned poem… sort of. The song is "Hello" by Evanescence.

Peter lies dead at my feet.

He looks surprised, innocent, like the boy he once was.   
Soon he'll wake up and the four of us will go down for breakfast.   
Such a strange dream this is.

 _Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping_

It's real, real and painful.   
Real like the screams around me.   
Painful, like the cut on my cheek.

 _Hello_

I want to cry.   
Shout.   
Howl like the wolf inside me tells me that I should.

 _I'm still here_

The others are gone.   
Dead.   
They left me alone, when they swore they never would.

 _All that's left of yesterday_


	5. Imagining

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Title:** Imagining  
>  **House:** Hufflepuff  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Challenge:** #61 - Anatomy  
>  **Characters/Pairings:** Severus Snape  
>  **Author's Notes:** Not sure if this is anatomic enough. Although it does focus on his hand. This is taken almost entirely from a tidbit I wrote down about two years ago; I've only changed it a little.

Black on white.

My hand drags the charcoal stick over the paper, leaving behind a soft, curving line. I stare at it for a while as I picture an image in my mind, then draw another line. And another.

My fingers are black. They leave dark fingerprints on my desk.

It is incredible how such a small thing can awaken long-hidden emotions in me. I feel at ease, relaxed even, as I let my hand follow patterns that only my mind can see.

A smile tugs at my lips and I know that this picture will be close to perfect.  



	6. Therapy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Title:** Therapy  
>  **House:** Hufflepuff  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Challenge:** #61 - Anatomy  
>  **Characters/Pairings:** Remus Lupin and Sirius Black  
>  **Author's Notes:** My tribute to dog-ears…

He could see the moon. It shone clearly through the window, teasing him. Taunting him. Calling him. His beautiful, cruel mistress. For a moment he froze, seeing nothing but her. Feeling the blood rush through his body.

A pitiful whine brought him back, and he laughed.  
"Oh, all right, Sirius!"  
He returned to his scratching, finding that special spot right behind the ears. Sighing, he caught one silky-soft ear in his hand, pulling and kneading gently. Closing his eyes he felt his body relax, releasing its tension.

There was nothing in this world that a pair of dog-ears couldn't cure.  



	7. Lawnmower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Title:** Lawnmower  
>  **House:** Hufflepuff  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Challenge:** #62 - Weasley Week  
>  **Characters/Pairings:** Molly, Arthur, Fred, George, Ron and Ginny Weasley  
>  **Author's Notes:** This might be a bit difficult to understand… it's the first time I've tried an all dialogue drabble. Please let me know if it works or not.

"What was it called again?"  
"A lawnmower, Mum."  
"I thought it was lawn _mover_?"  
"No, definitely mower."  
"Well, whatever it is, I don't think it's supposed to be used like that."  
"Hey, Dad!"  
"…Yes, Ginny?"  
"Pull the chord, Dad!"  
"The what?"  
"The chord!"  
"Why?"  
"To start it, Fred. Yes, Dad, that's it!"  
"And where did you learn this?"  
"Honestly! Am I the only one in this family who's taken Muggle Studies?"  
"Well…"  
"Actually…"  
"And paid attention?"  
"Never mind."  
"Forget it."  
"Thought so."  
" _Now_ what is he doing?"  
"Push it!"  
"What?"  
"Push, not pull. Push!"  
"Tell me again why we bought this?"  



	8. Bless you, Professor!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Title:** Bless you, Professor!  
>  **House:** Hufflepuff  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Challenge:** #68 - Superstitions  
>  **Characters/Pairings:** McGonagall, Ron and Harry  
>  **Author's Notes:** Got my superstition from [ OldSuperstitions.com](http://www.oldsuperstitions.com) – thanks, squeekiekitty! A cat sneezing once means it'll rain.

The sudden silence pulled Ron's attention away from his daydreaming and back to Transfiguration class. Professor McGonagall was never one to break off her lectures, and the pause had captured the class' attention more thoroughly than anything she could have said.  
"What is she doing?" Ron whispered to Harry.  
"I don't know," he answered.  
The Professor had turned her back on the students, and was making a strange noise, like a snuffle.  
"Do you think she's ill?"  
"Maybe…"  
"ACHOO!"  
Both boys jumped in their chairs as the class exploded into laughter.  
"Shoot," Ron muttered. "Quidditch'll be murder without a raincoat."  



	9. Harry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Title:** Harry  
>  **House:** Hufflepuff  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Challenge:** #72 - Poetry  
>  **Characters/Pairings:** Harry  
>  **Author's Notes:** Do you have any idea how hard it is to write a poem at exactly a hundred words? Really hard, I'll tell you…

This is my life  
Alone  
In a crowded room  
A ghost  
A weapon, a killer  
I am no hero

This cannot be  
Life  
This half-existence  
The anger  
The pain, the fear  
I am no saviour

My friends are cold  
Distant  
I push them away  
My words  
My eyes, my actions  
I am no friend

I know it's here  
Death  
Waiting for us both  
The fight  
The war, the end  
I am no fighter

But sometimes I  
Laugh  
As if I'm a child  
I smile  
I dream, I cry  
I am no leader

I am Harry  
And I am always human  



	10. No Longer Easy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Title:** No Longer Easy  
>  **House:** Hufflepuff  
>  **Word Count:** 100 (not counting the ~*~)  
>  **Challenge:** #72 - Poetry  
>  **Characters/Pairings:** Severus Snape and Albus Dumbledore  
>  **Author's Notes:** Ok, another one. I couldn't help myself! ;~P The poetry bit is an excerpt from _A note for biographers_ by Vernon Scannell (I think - I found this bit randomly written down on a piece of paper, and my handwriting is sometimes difficult to read…)

_No one is really interesting until  
To love him has become no longer easy_

~*~

Severus had always been different, Albus mused. Stubborn and lonely, intelligent and malicious. Traits that were coupled with an unyielding fire, a burning intent.

The day he stood before him, declaring his affiliation with the Death Eaters with an angry, almost desperate look upon his face, Albus loved him more than ever.

As he watched the young man wrestle with his demons, turned spy against his former friends, his heart ached. And he would reach out… and inevitably be rebuffed.

It didn't matter. He still loved.  



End file.
